Veiller tard
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: fic post Hadès, dépressifs s'abstenir...un hommage à une amie à moi.


_J'avais écrit ce texte voici bien longtemps pour un concours de songfic, et je ne l'avais jamais publié. Je me suis décidée à le faire à la suite du décès d'une amie choriste atteinte d'un cancer, à laquelle je le dédie et à qui je pense beaucoup. Le texte est pratiquement l'original écrit en 2001, je l'ai à peine corrigé, aussi excusez les maladresses et le style, merci.._

**Veiller tard…**

**Inspiré par la chanson 'Veiller Tard', de Jean-Jacques Goldman**

_Le Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

_Les lueurs immobiles d'un jour qui s'achève_

_La plainte douloureuse d'un chien qui aboie_

_Le silence inquiétant qui précède les rêves_

_Quand le monde disparu l'on est face à soi_

Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, et, sur les pierres encore écrasées du lourd soleil de l'après-midi, commencent à apparaître des lueurs rouge-orangées. Il est presque vingt heures, l'heure où les gens commencent à sortir de chez eux, où les rues d'Athènes, là si proche, en dessous, s'animent progressivement.

Là, au dessus de l'Acropole, dans ce monde si proche mais si lointain à la fois, nul bruit ne vient troubler cette heure particulière. Les gardes eux-mêmes ne bougent pas…

En montant un peu se trouve une petite place. Là habitent les chevaliers d'or, à l'écart des Maisons qu'ils sont chargés de garder.

Mais aucun d'eux n'est là…tous ont donné leur vie pour Athena dans la bataille qui vient d'avoir lieu. Un silence pesant règne, mais, si l'on écoute bien, on peut encore entendre les paroles sages de Shaka et percevoir le demi-sourire de Mû.

Assis là, sur des chaises, se trouvent des personnes. Certaines sont encore reliées à des perfusions, d'autres ont le bras en écharpe, et des bandages blancs les recouvrent tous…ce sont les chevaliers de Bronze, ils ont tous survécu.

Pas un ne parle, ils ne se regardent même pas. Chacun est perdu dans son monde intérieur, alimenté par l'atmosphère étrange inhérente à cette heure…

Autour d'eux, comme en symbiose, le Sanctuaire lui aussi est silencieux…il pleure Athena, tuée lors de son combat contre Hadès en sauvant le monde…

C'est un jour d'automne commun, mais en eux c'est un jour gris d'hiver…Athena est morte.

_Les frissons où l'amour et l'automne s'emmêlent_

_Le noir où s'engloutissent notre foi nos lois_

_Shun…_

Je suis vivant…mais je n'y crois toujours pas. Je perçois ce monde autour de moi , le soleil qui tombe et dont les reflets jouent avec le sol poussiéreux, mais à l'intérieur de moi je suis toujours aux Enfers, réceptacle de l'âme d'Hadès, vivant mais incapable de toute volonté. Je vis dans le monde, mais je ne le comprends plus, je sais maintenant que ce n'est que façade, que le monde que je connais n'est qu'apparence. Comment puis-je vivre alors qu'Athena a donné sa vie pour que je survive, que ce monde vive, que nous vivions tous ?

Mes repères ont disparu, je ne sais plus ce que je suis, qui je suis…Depuis quinze jours que je me suis réveillé, je me pose toujours la même question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le temps cette volonté de domination ? Et parfois je me réveille la nuit, poussé par cette espérance folle : Athena a-t-elle pu survivre, comme nous ? Et j'espère toujours la voir arriver saine et sauve, le sourire aux lèvres et son rire cristallin résonnant parmi les colonnes…je rêve tout éveillé..

_Cette inquiétude sourde qui coule dans nos veines_

_Qui nous saisit même après les plus grandes joies_

_Hyoga_

Que de joie après la fin de la bataille contre Poséidon ! Le monde était sauvé, nous pouvions sourire, libérés…Comment aurions-nous pu imaginer seulement la bataille contre Hadès ? Déjà dans les luttes fratricides du Sanctuaire - ô mon maître, pardonnez-moi ! - , il y avait eu trop de morts inutiles, trop de sang versé…Et voilà maintenant, le bilan est très lourd, tous les chevaliers d'or sont morts, le Sanctuaire est en deuil…nous avons pourtant gagné la bataille, mais la joie qui devrait en découler laisse place à une amertume et à une tristesse incommensurables… Et nous nous restons là, vivants dans ce monde que nous ne comprenons plus.

Je suis blessé dans ma chair, mais ces blessures physique ne sont rien à côté de celle, béante, de mon cœur. Mes frères me restent, mais j'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais…Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de vouloir vivre encore…Je voudrais pouvoir me retirer loin, à l'extrémité de la banquise, comme les vieillards inuits, et attendre la mort là, au milieu de tout ce blanc, cette pureté que pourtant je ne mérite pas. M'endormir là-bas, seul…mais je ne sais que je ne peux pas, je me dois encore à mes frères, ils ont besoin de moi comme moi j'ai besoin d'eux.

Ils sont là, autour de moi, je peux sentir leur souffrance. Nous avons besoin les uns des autres, nous sommes frères de sang, frères de cœur, frères de combat…cela vaut n'importe quoi…

_Ces visages oubliés qui reviennent à la charge_

_Seiya_

Les Enfers…lieu sinistre entre tous, dans lequel pourtant j'ai envoyé tant de gens, dont certains n'avaient de fautes que d'avoir suivi une idéologie fautive. Parfois j'y pensais, mais maintenant ils m'obsèdent en permanence, comme si ils voulaient me pousser à la folie pour se venger.

Combien de vies ai-je prises pour défendre ma propre vie, celle de la déesse que j'avais juré de servir ? Misty, Baian, Astérion, Thor, pour ne citer qu'eux…Il me semble voir leurs visages, entendre leurs voix autour de moi, dans une folle sarabande…Suis-je en train de devenir fou ? Non, je ne le crois pas, mais je ne suis qu'un humain, dont la conscience revient à la charge…Je croyais en ma cause, et eux aussi…

_Ces étreintes qu'en rêve on peut vivre cent fois_

_Ikki_

Esméralda…Fleur épanouie au milieu du désert, rayon de soleil dans ma vie de haine et de colère. Je suis loin d'être un sentimental, mais parfois je me prends à penser que, si tu avais vécu, je ne serais jamais tombé dans cet abîme de haine dont m'ont tiré mes frères. J'aurais aimé quitter avec toi cette île maudite, vivre une vie normale dans une belle maison, et entendre ton rire embaumer mes jours. Je t'aimais, pourtant, et je crois que je t'aimais assez pour passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés. Tu es la seule personne, à part mon petit frère, qui se soit intéressé un tant soit peu à moi, qui ait soulagé mes souffrances aussi bien physiques que morales. J'aurais aimé aller me promener avec toi dans une verte prairie, ou dans une forêt, et voir tes cheveux blonds voler dans la douce brise du début du printemps, annonciatrice de beau temps et de bonheur…

Mais tu n'es plus là, et je n'entendrai plus ton rire cristallin résonner à mes oreilles ni ne te prendrai jamais dans mes bras. Mais tes souvenirs resteront présents en moi, chaque moment passé en ta compagnie restera gravé dans mon cœur…

_Ces raisons là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_

_Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard_

Le soleil est maintenant complètement couché, et la nuit est tombée. Les étoiles immémoriales scintillent dans le ciel pur du Sanctuaire, mais personne ne s'y intéresse plus. Plus aucun Grand Pope n'est là pour les observer depuis Star Hill et prédire ainsi les événements à venir…

Le silence règne, tout le monde s'est déjà couché, mais, si l'on regarde bien, une minuscule lumière brille encore, celle de Shaina.

Elle ne dort pas, assise sur le perron de sa maison, et regarde les étoiles fixement, sans les voir. Soudain, un bruit attire son attention, et elle se retourne : Elle voit Kiki, le jeune et frais émoulu chevalier d'or du Bélier, arriver, en tunique de nuit. Il sourit faiblement, et demande :

« Je peux regarder avec toi ? je n'arrive pas à dormir… »

Depuis que Mû, son maître, est mort, Kiki souffre souvent d'insomnie, et Shaina ne peut lui en vouloir…Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant de huit ans. Son maître lui manque, lui qui a été pendant toutes ces années à la fois son père et sa mère, il est mort trop tôt, et Kiki doit terminer seul son apprentissage.

Il s'assied à côté d'elle, et elle voit qu'il regarde fixement la constellation du Bélier, celle qui désormais régira sa vie…Habituellement, il se contente de le faire sans rien dire, mais ce soir il est différent, Shaina le sent sur le point de craquer nerveusement. Depuis la mort de Mû, cinq semaines plus tôt, il n'a pas versé une larme, tenant son rang avec une gravité inhabituelle parmi les nouveaux chevaliers d'or promus, Shiryu de la Balance, Hyoga du Verseau, Shun de la Vierge, Ikki du Lion et Seiya du Sagittaire. Il est resté digne, droit, et a dit qu'il ne voulait pas déshonorer son maître. Au moment où Shaina pense à cela, elle voit une larme couler sur la joue de Kiki, suivie d'une autre. Mais il se retient encore, et dit :

« Tu crois que maître Mû me voit ? »

Shaina sourit, et dit :

« Oui, bien sûr, et il doit bien être fier de toi, tu sais… »

Puis elle ajoute :

« Même les chevaliers d'or peuvent pleurer, ils sont des hommes avant tout… »

Mais il se retient encore :

« Mais mon maître serait déçu de moi… »

Alors Shaina, patiente, explique :

« Non, au contraire, tes larmes sont le plus bel hommage que tu puisses lui rendre… »

Alors Kiki le chevalier d'or redevient un enfant de huit ans, et éclate en sanglots, libérant ainsi la peine et la douleur retenues pendant ces longues semaines. Shaina le laisse pleurer seul un moment, mais verse aussi quelques larmes. Tous ces chevaliers d'or décédés, elle les connaissait, il n'avaient que quatre ou cinq ans de plus qu'elle, et c'est une grande perte pour le Sanctuaire. Puis, cédant à un instinct venu d'où elle ne sut où, elle prit Kiki dans ses bras, et le serra contre elle, maternellement…La lune se leva sur cette scène chère aux peintres et aux poètes, la femme et l'enfant unis dans une même douleur trop longtemps retenue…

De leur côté, les anciens chevaliers de bronze et nouveaux chevaliers d'or sont dans leurs maisons respectives, couchés, mais aucun ne dort, tous sont plongés dans des pensées diverses…

_Ces paroles enfermées que l'on n'a pas pu dire_

_Seiya_

Saori…Athena…je ne sais plus…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, moi chevalier, n'ai-je pas eu le courage de te dire que je t'aimais avant que tu ne disparaisses ? J'ai affronté tant de pires ennemis, mais pourquoi ce simple mot me faisait-il si peur que je n'osais l'affronter ? Il est vrai qu'au début tu me faisais peur, tu étais la maîtresse et moi le moins que rien, mais tout a changé quand tu as découvert ta véritable identité. Quelque chose s'est tissé entre nous au fur et à mesure des batailles, mais, trop occupé à me battre, je ne voyais pas les choses en face, je n'osais le nommer. Pourtant je le savais…Cette oppression qui me prenait quand tu étais en danger, cette chose qui me poussait à faire des miracles…c'était mon amour pour toi qui me guidait, et me donnait la force nécessaire. J'aurais démonté pierre par pierre le palais d'Hilda de Polaris et abattu tous les piliers de Poseidon seul pour sauver ta vie et mériter un seul regard de toi…

J'aurais voulu pourtant te le dire, pour qu'au moins tu le saches. Tu es morte beaucoup trop tôt, mais tu vis en moi…

_Ces regards insistants que l'on n'a pas compris_

_Hyoga_

Pourquoi ton souvenir me revient-il à cette heure de la nuit, petite Freya, fée aux cheveux blonds rieuse et enchanteresse ? Je me souviens bien de toi, de chacune des paroles que tu as prononcées en ma présence…mais je ne pouvais épargner Hagen, ton ami d'enfance, l'homme que tu aimais sans vraiment t'en apercevoir…la vie d'Athena était en jeu.

J'aurais voulu que nous ne soyons pas de côtés opposés, Hagen et moi aurions pu devenir de très bons amis…Mais la vie en a décidé autrement, il repose dans l'Au-Delà et moi je vis.

Ce fossé nous sépare désormais, je sais très bien qu'il y a du sang entre nous. Je me souviens de ce regard que tu m'as lancé dans la grotte, couchée sur le sol, alors qu'Hagen se mourait…je ne l'oublierai jamais…Pourtant je voudrais que tu sache que…je…non, il m'est impossible de dire ce que je ressens vraiment. J'espère cependant qu'un jour tu me pardonneras…

_Ces appels évidents ces lueurs tardives_

_Ces morsures aux regrets qui se livrent à la nuit_

_Shiryu_

Dieu sait pourquoi, toi, mon contraire exact, Dragon noir au cœur aussi noir que ton armure, tu reviens à mon esprit. Tu ignorais ce qu'était l'amitié, aveuglé par ta haine au point même de tuer ton frère jumeau, mais ta mort ne fut pas inutile, ainsi tu as découvert la force de ce lien particulier. En d'autres temps, en d'autres circonstances, toi et moi aurions pu ne pas nous affronter, et même être amis…Mais nul ne peut refaire le temps, ni revivre son passé…Tu as regretté, au moment de mourir, et c'est cela qui compte…

_Hyoga_

Isaak…mon vieil ami, mon frère…tu n'étais pas mauvais, je le sais, je te connaissais mieux que tu ne te connaissais toi-même. Manipulé par Kanon, tu es devenu cet être insensible, aussi insensible que les glaces éternelles de notre pays natal. Tu es mort pour son ambition, bêtement, et c'est moi qui t'ai tué, mais je suis sûr que tu comprends que je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'arrive cependant de penser que ta mort a été inutile, sacrifié sur l'autel de l'ambition d'un homme, non d'un dieu. J'ai au moins la consolation, si c'en est une, de penser que c'est moi qui t'ai donné la mort. J'espère que, de là où tu es, tu me pardonneras et me guideras toujours…

_Ces solitudes dignes au milieu des silences_

_Shiryu_

O mon maître…vous avez donné votre existence avant de donner votre vie pour Athena, restant par tous les temps auprès de la cascade sacrée de Rozan, veillant attentivement sur le sceau d'Athena puis sur mon entraînement et mes progrès en même temps. Toute votre vie dévouée à cela, chaque seconde de votre vie pendant 243 ans…Vous si seul, veillant sur le sort des mortels…je n'ose imaginer ce que fut votre solitude, seul à porter ce lourd secret après la mort de votre fidèle ami Sion. Ni Shunrei, ni moi, ni même Ohko ne pouvions comprendre cela…

Et jamais vous n'avez failli, interdisant même aux chevaliers d'or de quitter le Sanctuaire pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire sous-marin malgré la situation, prenant le risque que nous ne soyions pas capables de délivrer Athena nous-mêmes. Et nous ne comprenions pas, les chevaliers d'or ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette action. Tout seul, vous avez porté le poids de cette décision, de cet ordre que vous avait donné Athena, et vous l'avez payé de votre vie…

_Ces larmes si paisibles qui coulent inexpliquées_

_Ikki_

Je n'ai jamais cru aux larmes, je pensais que c'était un moyen de se faire plaindre ou d'échapper au monde extérieur en s'apitoyant sur soi-même et sur ses malheurs, une preuve de faiblesse de toute façon. Mais, débarrassé de la haine qui m'étouffait, j'ai découvert que les larmes rendent plus fort…toi, Shun, mon petit frère, tu l'as bien compris, ainsi que mes autres frères. Les larmes d'un homme le rendent plus fort parce qu'elle font appel au plus profond de l'être…Et cela, je l'ai compris trop tard, et j'ai tué Kassa des Lyumnades pour ça. Il jouait avec le cœur des gens, et cela, je ne peux pas le supporter.

Vous, mes amis, mes frères, je vous ai vus pleurer quand nous étions enfants…mais je ne comprenais pas, jusqu'à ce que vous m'ouvriez les yeux lors de cette guerre fratricide. Alors j'en suis venu à considérer les larmes comme une force, puisqu'elle représentent les épreuves par lesquelles je suis passé…

Ces ambitions passées mais auxquelles on repense 

_Comme un vieux coffre plein de jouets cassés._

_Marine_

Je voulais qu'il soit le meilleur…je le voulais pour lui mais surtout pour moi, j'en avais assez d'être l'étrangère, la japonaise dont tout le monde se moquait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse cela aussi…

J'étais à peine une adolescente, ayant terminé depuis peu ma propre formation quand l'on est venu me confier ce petit garçon farouche de sept ans, à l'air déterminé…J'ai voulu lui épargner les moqueries, aussi ai-je été très sévère avec lui dès le départ, trop peut-être.

Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter les moqueries permanentes de mes congénères…alors je l'ai poussé, poussé…mais je continue à croire que j'ai bien fait…

Quand je vois tout ce qu'il a fait, le nombre de combats qu'il a menés, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fière de lui…même si cela me gêne un peu.

Shun 

Je suis…enfin j'étais, un défenseur d'Athéna, de la justice…mais à quoi sert tout cela, toutes ces batailles si durement menées, pour que notre déesse finisse par périr, sacrifiée à l'ambition d'un dieu fou…

Finalement, qui suis-je ? le plus jeune, le pleurnicheur de service…mais aussi un défenseur d'Athena avant tout…et qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Nous étions si fiers après la bataille de Poseidon, notre déesse vivait et nous auréolait de sa bonté…Et nous souriions au soleil, les cheveux au vent, regardant Athènes et la mer au loin…Athena était parmi nous, encore faible mais souriante, ses longs cheveux violets dénoués suivant le mouvement d'une douce brise, nous étions ses défenseurs…mais à quoi servons-nous maintenant ?

On nous a promus chevaliers d'or dès notre retour, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Que ferait n'importe quelle déesse d'un chevalier d'or enfant, si doué soit-il, et aussi de cinq éclopés inutiles ?

Comment pourrions-nous défendre le Sanctuaire ainsi si une autre guerre se déclarait ?

Se souvenir des temps anciens ne sert à rien qu'à se faire du mal, j'en ai bien assez physiquement pour ne pas encore m'en faire plus à l'esprit…mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au passé…

La nuit va se terminer, Nyx, la déesse de la nuit range son manteau semé d'étoiles et ses sombres chevaux, et pointe déjà à l'horizon Astraeos, l'étoile du matin. Hyoga, qui a très peu dormi, sort de sa maison et vient s'asseoir là, au milieu de la place, là où il s'assied tous les jours depuis qu'il a pu quitter son lit. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Shiryu sort lui aussi, puis c'est le tour de Seiya, puis Shun et Ikki, presque en même temps.

Ils ne se parlent pas, ils n'en ont pas besoin, les mots sont inutiles entre eux. Tous savent bien ce que les autres pensent. Mais aucun d'eux ne peut parler…

Ils regardent tous vers l'horizon, où se produira dans quelques heures le miracle chaque jour renouvelé : la naissance d'un nouveau soleil là, à l'Est. Hélios jaillira des portes de l'Horizon avec ses deux fidèles coursiers attelés à son char flamboyant.

Ce jour-là est un jour comme les autres, mais, pourtant, en ce matin qui n'a rien de particulier, tous se prennent à croire en l'avenir, en un avenir meilleur, que le sacrifice d'Athena et des chevaliers d'or aura permis. Juste après la bataille de Poseidon, la déesse voulait absolument qu'ils aient une vie normale et, ce matin-là, nul ne sut pourquoi, chacun s'imagina son avenir…

_Ces liens qu'on sécrète et qui joignent les êtres_

_Ces désirs évadés qui nous feront aimer_

_Seiya_

Le Japon, terre de mes ancêtres…C'est là que je veux vivre le restant de mes jours. Je veux travailler, vivre normalement comme ceux de mon âge qui vont encore à l'école et s'intéressent à des futilités. Je voudrais aussi la partager, cette vie idyllique, avec Miho, qui m'a toujours soutenu quoi qu'il arrive, et qui me relèvera toujours, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. J'ai mis tant de temps à m'apercevoir de sa valeur !

Je voudrais vivre une vie simple, traditionnelle en somme, presque routinière…faire des études, me marier, avoir des enfants…un défi tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire.

_Hyoga_

Retourner là-bas, dans cette immensité blanche…elle est ma terre, elle m'appartient comme je lui appartiens, à jamais. Aider les villageois de Kohoutec, apprendre les modes de vie des Inuits du nord…me promener sur la banquise gelée jusqu'à épuisement…et surtout prier, prier pour le salut de mon âme, des gens qui me sont chers et ne sont plus, et aussi pour tout ceux auxquels j'ai pris la vie.

Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour partager cela avec quelqu'un, mes démons intérieurs sont encore beaucoup trop forts et virulents, je dois les exorciser d'abord. Jamais Freya, un des seules femmes qui m'ait jamais ému au fond du cœur et qui pourrait pourtant comprendre la fascination que j'éprouve pour ce désert glacé, n'accepterait : il y a le sang de Hagen entre nous. La seconde est Natassia, petit princesse des glaces perdue au milieu d'un monde trop cruel pour elle…A chaque fois que je la regarde, j'éprouve le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras pour empêcher que, trop fragile, elle ne se casse comme ces sculptures naturelles de glace façonnées par le vent. Qu'est-ce donc que ce sentiment si nouveau pour moi ? J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir…

_Shiryu_

Un poète allemand disait que l'endroit où nous nous fixons est le véritable endroit de notre naissance. Alors je suis né à Rozan, il y a sept ans. J'aime cette terre, le bruit de la cascade qui berce mon sommeil et m'aide à me concentrer, la végétation tout autour, les cinq Pics illuminés par le soleil du soir…Et j'aime aussi ton rire, petite Shunrei, qui ensoleille ma journée entière, ta silhouette fluette et tes petits pas pressés. Je voudrais vivre là-bas à jamais, foulant et travaillant cette terre immémoriale…me marier aussi, devenir père et transmettre à mes enfants cet amour de la terre. Mais il me faut encore réfléchir à tout cela, suis-je vraiment prêt à voir en face mes sentiments ? Le temps me le dira…

_Shun_

La déesse voulait que nous reprenions une vie normale, cela signifie, pour moi, reprendre des études…je voudrais faire du commerce international, me déplacer à travers le monde, me rendre utile à nouveau, ou faire des études de médecine et aller dans ces pays dévastés qui ont désespérément besoin de secours. Mais je ne crois pas que ma sensibilité exacerbée me permettrait cela…

Mais cela ne m'empêchera jamais d'aider les autres, je suis né pour cela, j'en suis sûr…Si je suis né avec ces capacités extraordinaires, je dois les mettre au service des autres…

_Ikki_

Je n'ai plus rien…ni repère, ni autre chose, mais il me reste mes frères. Grâce à eux, je sais que je ne sombrerai jamais, ils seront toujours là pour m'aider. Je dois reconstruire ma vie, lui donner un nouveau un sens…Tel le Phénix, je ne meurs jamais, je renaîs sans cesse de mes cendres, à moi de le faire cette fois…seul.

Je vais essayer de reprendre une vie normale, en faisant…je ne sais pas quoi, en fait…J'ai besoin de réfléchir beaucoup, savoir quel sens je vais donner à mon existence.

A ce moment-là, tous se regardèrent et se sourirent, pour la première fois depuis bien des semaines…et un rayon de soleil sortit de l'Est. Tous eurent la même idée: la déesse Athena, où qu'elle fût, protégeait et encourageait ses chevaliers dans leur long parcours intérieur. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux, où ils devraient apprendre encore beaucoup de choses, mais cela ne leur faisait pas peur. Ils avaient affronté pire, cela était leur suprême défi… Athena n'était donc pas morte, l'espérance et sa force les guideraient…mais il restait cependant au fond d'eux…

_Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_

_Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard_

**FIN**


End file.
